Fruits Basket USA
by anime1lover
Summary: Okay this is just how I picture it would go if it was done in America. And Marie is actually me, it's my real name and my zodiac is acttually the snake, but I love cats alot. Oh yah rating is becaus of future things...so yah.


Author: Anime1lover

Title of story: Fruit Baskets USA

Fan fic series

Date finished: 2/03/06

Notes to all: (--) means something that's missing like when some one doesn't hear some of the words or can't remember them.

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do not own any characters, ideas, or greatness from the original Fruit Basket story. It would be 2 wonderful if I did, but any way I do own however my little plot,characters, and other stuffy that is not apart of the original thing. So please no flames, instead reviews. Yesirey reviews are good.

Preview: In this version the Sohma family imigrated to America a long long time ago around the early 1800's around the time when hundred of other Japanese imigrated to the US. So that is how they are living in the US in my story anyway. They live in a city called Pryor near Tulsa. They live in a house by the edge of the woods in a decent nieghborhood. There will come along a girl by the name Marie Stars. She will be a very interesting person to meet. So join me in a nother heart filling story for the Fruit basket fans all over the world to read. Although this is my first time writting one to it. (sigh) Sad isn't it? All well on to the story.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Episode one: Where it all began.

((A girl standing at about 5'3'' and looking to wiegh average wieght. (Heh heh thought I was going to say her wieght did ya? Joking. Hehehe) She had short golden blond hair and dark gray eyes. She had light pale skin and loads of freckels all over. She was asleep in a tent she had sent up in the woods 2 and 1/2 blocks from her school. She had all her supplies for school and some personal items. She was laying there when suddenly an alarm watch on her wrist started going off. She yawned and stretched as she got up from her sleeping bag. Which she then rolled up and pushed to the back of the tent. She scratched her neck slightly as she went to brush her teeth and put on her deoderant. She then put on a long pair of bell bottom pants as I like to call them/flares as they are known as. She put on her bra a light cream color strapless bra. She then pulled on a pair of ankle socks and then her blue/white sneakers from nikies. Last she pulled on a bright light blue short sleeve shirt with really cute bunny and cat drawn on it. She grabbed her school stuff and neatly placed it in to a one strap backpack. It gray, navy blue, and black. She had keychains and buttons attached to it all of them different. She turned to a piture of a man, woman, a little boy, and her in it. She bowed to it and said a prayer. She then said to it.))

Girl "Mom, dad, and Tommy even though you are gone give me your guidence today at my school so that I may do my best. Love you and make for sure to have a good day as well."

((She then zipped up the tent and walked down the path to school. Since she had woken up exstremely early she decided to take a walk around the woods. She came upon a house that was designed as if it was straight from Japan. She gasped in joyed and walked over to it. She spotted some miniture figures molded into the forms of the 12 Zodicas. She giggled in joy as she over looked them suddenly a male voice deep spoke and said.))

Man "I didn't know kids thease days found those interesting I thougt they were more into video games, movies, and dating."

((She paniced as she turned to face a man in a traditional kimono that was olive green with little stripes of yellow and red on it. Along with designs of sparrows and fish. She stuttered out.))

Girl "Oh dear me I am so sorry...I shouldn't had just barged onto your property without your given permission."

Man "My name is Shigure and it is quite alright I do not mind. May I ask however what is your name..."

((Suddenly someone spoke up at that moment it was a tall boy alittle taller than the girl. He came into sight for them all to see when he said, while whacking Shigure on the head with his book bag.))

Boy "Marie-chan? What are you doing here?"

Shigure rubbing the back of his head "Ouch that hurt Yuki...why miss he hurt me make the bad man stop."

Yukie "Oh shut up Shigure, but can you answer my question for me please Marie-chan?"

Marie "Yes, I was just on my way to school. Is this your house Yuki-kun?"

Yuki "Why in a way it is, but still going to school this early why?"

Marie "No reason, just felt like getting up extra early. I guess it was too see what was going to happen on a lovely day like this."

Yuki nodding "I see would you like to come in for some tea?"

Shigure "Oh please do I make the best strawberry and cherry tea. Well to me anyway. I like it alot it is sweet and strong. Like a kind hearted and strong willed person."

Yuki "Oh you perverted old writer."

Shigure "You're just so mean Yuki you know that?"

Marie "I would love to, but would it be a problem?"

Yuki "Oh not at all. Come on in and make yourself at home."

Marie nodding "Thank you very much."

((She walked in with them to thier lovely designed house down the hallway into the dinning room. (Oh yah the house is designed the same as it is in the original story, okay? Thanks.) She awed at everything and gasped at bigger suprises. Once in the dinning room they all sat down or rather sat down on thier legs on pillows layed down by the table. She smiled as Yuki went and fetched the tea pot and three tea cups. When Yuki came back he sat down with the tea and cups at hand. He then began pouring them tea and then he sat the pot down. She took a sip then she said.))

Marie "This is such a beautifully designed home I have never seen something like it and I can't believe I didn't even know it was here. How stupid of me."

Yuki "Don't call yourself stupid. You are a kind and gentle person from what I have seen at school. I really..."

((Suddenly they hear someone screaming as they crashed through the ceiling and tried to hit Yuki in the face. Yuki some how amazingly jumped out of the way and knocked the guy into the ground face first. The guy stood up and tried again not realizing that Marie was behind him it was shall we say rather embarassing. The guy had short orange hair and light purple eyes. He was hissing like a cat at Yuki who some what hissed back at him. Marie jumped up to stop the two while Shigure continued to sip his tea quietly. When she ran up to them she tripped on a rock and fell crashing into the guy. Suddenly in a poof of smoke he disappeared and in his place was an orange cat. She screamed and said.))

Marie "Oh lord are you okay? You may be some genetic experiment. Oh are you okay?"

((As the guy suddenly went from being a human boy to an orange cat in an instant poof of a second. Ok more like a boom actually. He sat there as she freaked out in a crazy panic. She ran up to Yuki and Shigure who was now accompanying Yuki in the hallway with a puzzled look on his face. She once again tripped toppling over still holding the cat boy in her arm. She fell on to them causing two more clouds of smoke to appear. She now starred at a cat, dog, and a rat. She started crying when suddenly the doorbell rang. She ran with all 3 of them in her arms this was the amazing thing too. She answered the door and it was the pizza boy. She looked at him and said wildly.))

Marie "I can't believe it they're all animals!"

Pizza boy "Yah I know they always told me pets might be running around. Didn't you know that?"

((Shigure or rather the dog walked up to the pizza boy with money surprisingly not really wet in his teeth. The pizza boy took the money and said to the dog while petting it on the head.))

Pizza boy "Smart dog and thank you boy. So see ya guys later."

((The moment he left Shigure shut the door and all 3 of them started hissing at one another. It made her head spin like crazy as she listened to them actually talking in human tongue to only argue. Suddenly Shigure raised his paw to silence them and said.))

Shigure "The gig is up so we might as well tell you why we are like this."

Yuki "We also might want to fill her in on how the stupid cat got in as well for why he is here more or less."

Cat/boy "Hey rat I could kill you right now if it weren't for the fact a stupid girl was holding me. I know you know that right?"

Yuki "In your dreams cat."

Shigure "The fact is Marie-chan or may I call you flower?"

Marie "Flower sounds fine and pretty."

Shigure "Well then Flower we are cursed you could say by the vengeful spirits of the 12 beast of the Zodiac. It is sad, lonely, and painful. More than that I may say is it true obviously or we wouldn't have transformed into animals. Well we don't have super powers or anything, but we can talk to our respectful animals. Then there's the most disturbing part..."

((Right at that moment they all transformed back into thier humans forms all of them totally completely butt naked and covering themselves. She hid her face and hit it into a door. Then they quickly got dressed and once she was calmed down they went into the living room. They all sat down on the couches. She of course was blushing madly. Yuki then said to her as he sat down on her right and Shigure sat on her left. Leaving the cat boy to sit in a chair infront of them.))

Yuki "I know this may sound wierd coming from us, but can you keep our secret from every one else you see outside ourfamily here okay?"

((She thought to herself. "He's right that does sound wierd, but to be nice and keep their trust I will do it. Plus who would believe me anyway." She nodded her head then Yuki turned to the cat boy and said.))

Yuki "Would you love to tell our beloved guest why you are here trust passing on our home of peace and solitude?"

cat boy "Hell no."

Shigure "Now Kyo."

Kyo "Oh fine fine. I am here after being gone for 4 years. I returned to challenge the damn rat at a fight once again. I will beat him someday and become apart of the Zodiac you'll see."

Yuki "Keep on dreaming."

Kyo growling

Shigure "Now now since we all shall be living together. We should..."

Yuki and Kyo "What!"

Shigure folding up his cell phone "I just recieved a call from Akito that we are to live together all three of us until he tells us otherwise okay. You guys know his word is law."

Yuki "Alright I will try to."

Kyo "Arrrrrrrrrgh fine I will do it if I don't have to see him all the time."

((She noticed it was a hour until school started so she got up hoping to leave undetected she slipped out of the house and headed off for school. She walked down the pathway she had discovered on her way to school. Suddenly she heard a voice behind her say.))

Yuki "Marie-chan wait up. I would very much like to walk with you to school."

((She blushed, but hiding it well she only nodded. So they began walking while talking about stuff that had happened over the summer. Since tecnically school would be starting today. So they got there and went to thier seperate classes, but now noticing this Marie saw Yuki was in all of her classes including Mythology her favorite. It was 6th hour the one she liked the most out of all of her classes. When school was over her and Yuki headed down the path he turned to her along with stopping and said.))

Yuki "We have been classmates since pre-school how come we seem so far apart yet now we seem so suddenly so close?"

Marie "I really don't know how to answer that, but I guess it is a sign of good luck I suppose."

((She smiled sweetly and so inocently as they continued down the path Yuki once again turned to her while stopping and this time.))

Yuki "Where do you live by the way if you don't mind me asking?"

Marie "Follow me and I will show you."

Yuki nodding "Okay let's go."

((She lead him down another pathway that lead away from his house to up on a hill more like a miniture cliff. She stopped and pointed to a big family size tent set up on the hill. He gasped to only start crying. She paniced and well forgetting he was well different hugged him causing the magical poof to go off making him change into a rat. She started crying then making him stop and hug her with his little rat arms. Suddenly the clouds rolled in and it started to pour down rain. She cried out as he transformed back into his human form. He threw his cloths on ok he got dressed. Since it was too slippery to go to his house the climbed up the hill quite easily and got into her tent. Keeping the distance between them they huddeled somewhat to each other for warmth. When the rain had stopped temporaily they packed up her stuff and went to his house. They got in just as it started to shower harder than before. Yuki sighed a breath of relief as they sat down on the cushins on the floor by the kitchen table. They were greeted by Shigure's shocked face and Kyo's disgusted face. Yuki sat down and explained why they were soaking wet. Shigure nodded his head while Kyo made faces to only get a big hand print on his face from Yuki of course. When Yuki finished he faced Marie again and said.))

Yuki "May I ask why you live on a tent in the woods?"

Marie "My family is dead...and I have no home...no one to contact...sorry."

Shigure bursts out into tears "That is so sad...well I won't have it." smiling now "From now on you will house with us for a price you have to cook and clean. Is that okay with you?"

Marie -eyes gleaming with joy- "Yes yes I'll do it! Thank you so much you won't regret it."

Kyo "I hope not."

Shigure -this time smacking him with a hardcover book- "Have some manners Kyo she is now our guest and friend. Respect her or else I will give you a cat bath."

Kyo -hissing- "You wouldn't dare...showers are bad enough...,but cat baths hell...no."

Shigure "Then heed my words."

Kyo -mocking him at the same time agreeing- "Yah yah...whatever."

((Yuki and Shigure help her move her stuff and set it up in her new room up stairs. She smiled as she set up her stuff and other items. Once they were done she began imediately cooking dinner and cleaning the kitchen. Within minutes the kitchen was totally transformed into a actuall room to eat and live in. She smiled at her work while she continued to work on rice balls and misu soup. Along with curry and salad. She smiled ever bigger when she set up dinner on the table along with dishes of course to eat the food on. She then poured four cups of orange juice and tea. Once she was done she walked out of the kitchen some what and yelled at them all.))

Marie "Dinner is served come eat okay! Thank you!"

((She heard thumping and running. She sat down at a random spot and waited for them to arrive. Soon after she had made her message they came rampaging into the kitchen. As they all tumbled into the kitchen one right behind the other. She giggled then she said to them while sitting down.))

Marie "Okay guys stop fighting for one moment so we can eat and talk."

Kyo -sarcastically laughing- "You have got to be kidding me chilling with the rat is like death to me."

Shigure -hits him in the back of the head while saying- "Now, now let us respect the wishes of our lady hostest."

Yuki "Yes it would be honorable."

Kyo "Fine rat face, but I am so not sitting by you."

((They all sat down and enjoyed thier meal for the most and shocking part peacefully. When it was finished Marie cleaned up the kitchen then she went to bed. The next day at school Kyo was put in to all of Marie's classes along with Yuki. This made things worst for her. She sighed softly as her two new friends fought continuously non-stop. She watched them do this, while daydreaming about her past.))

-Daydream start: A younger version of Marie ran through a meadow calling to boy just a tad bit younger than her. They were both playing hide and go seek-tag. She laughed as they ran through the field. She then notices she had lost the little boy and gotten herself lost as well. She then ran into a boy her exact same age. He didn't say anything to her instead he grabbed her hand. He then started pulling her along a path that had been around for a very long time. He pulled her to a parking lot that was by the exact meadow she was just in with her brother. She turned to thank him to only see him gone already. She sighed softly and ran back to her family not knowing he was watching her from the trees above. It ended with her saying to her mother.-

Young Marie "Mommy guessy whatty I metty the cutesty little boy every!"

Marie's mother "That's nice sweety."

-Once that memory ended it switched to one of her with a few years after her parents death. She was 12 then and it was the time she sat all alone at a park. When suddenly Yuki walked up to her and patted her on the head. She zoned out when he started saying something to her.-

Yuki "I--you. I hope--feel the same."

Marie zoned out "Oh thank you."

Dream end:

((She snapped back to reality and present time when the bell rang. She stood up while grabbing her stuff. She noticed Yuki waiting for her. She walked over to him and said.))

Marie "Oh thank you."

((Yuki suddenly blushed for she said the exact same words the exact same way she said 5 years ago. Yuki turned to her while walking out of the classroom with her right beside him.))

Yuki "You are certaintly welcome Marie-chan."

Marie "Good well it's time for lunch you hungry?"

Yuki "Why yes I am let's go."

((He took her by the arm which caused quite the comotion from the other students. She blushed furiously as everyone starred at her and him. She tried to hide her face, but it was no use. Once they sat down with their lunches at hand kids surrounded the table imediately. Kyo watched from the distance remembering the time he helped her find her way back to her family.))

Dream start: He was walking along trying to avoid Yuki. He spots a girl about 5 years old playing with a younger boy about 3 years old. He watched the girl keep running until she had gotten herself lost. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. The He led her back to the field she had came from in the first place. She spotted her brother and at that moment he jumped up into the trees to continue watching her. She turned around not seeing me so she ran off to her mother. He then left. (Dream end:

((He snapped out of it when Marie walked over to him and said while cheerfully smiling.))

Marie "Hey Kyo are you okay?"

Kyo "yah I'm fine. Hey why aren't you hanging out with Prince Rat face?"

Marie "I wanted to check on you to see if you are okay."

Kyo -blushing- "Oh..."

Marie "Yah well it's time for class so you going to walk with us?"

Kyo "Yah I guess, but you better keep that damn rat away from me."

Marie "Okay."

((As they walked to class somewhat peaceful except for the ocaisional glares from people here and there. Marie didn't pay attention to it. Kyo and Yuki were giving each other death stares as they were seperated by Marie. They came into class and all of them sat down Yuki and Kyo didn't bother to stop glaring at eachother not even for one second. Marie just worried on how this would affect the rest of the student body and on how it would affect her daily life from this point on.))

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

(Episode one end: Next time: Episode two: Moving to the beat of life: All seems to be going good for me after meeting Yuki and Kyo and even getting to live with them, but I feel like something bad is about to happen. I just don't know what? Please mom, dad, and Tomy help me...)


End file.
